Everything Has Changed
by Chaco
Summary: Voldemorts in Power and Hermiones a badass... not that she isn't in actuality. Good God I hate summaries. This story is being edited and rewritten... constantly. Reviews are lovely. Don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything by J.K. Rowling. The characters that are in here are entirely her own.

Everything had changed. Voldemort had gained his oh so desired power. The only person lost to the abyss of death during the battle was Harry. He had died heroically with the followers of Voldemort surrounding him, clapping as Voldemort brought the young still blossoming wizard down. There was a resistance somewhere in Europe. Hermione knew it and she wasn't determined to seek it out. She was tired of the fights, she always had been. Ever since that day in the summer before she had turned 14.

The man had approached her and asked her if she liked to fight; if she could fight. Her answer was a sure sounding yes and he asked her what she was capable of. It turned out that she had a natural ability to wield any weapon.

That was when her training started; she became something that would have surprised anyone that crossed her. Trained by a man's name that she never knew, she became an assassin; Hermione Granger had become a hit man. But she hadn't killed anyone until the summer before Voldemort had risen fully and controlled the magical world. No one knew of this and besides if they did they wouldn't believe her. She thought that it would aid her in her ability to wield magic, and it had. Her senses had increased. Her strength increased. And finally her power increased.

Like I said, no one knew about these abilities. The Order didn't know that she could take out a grown man swiftly and silently. She had deceived them for years. She was still the innocent girl, just with an extreme edge. After the defeat of Harry, Hermione crept into _her _world. She finally left the Order and went off on her own. She never heard from them. In fact, she hadn't been in the magical world for over a year. Little did she know that was about to change … drastically.

Hermione keyed into her house. Careful not to touch anything lest she get blood on it she walked to her bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She turned the shower on and stepped in. Water cleansed the blood and sin away, while her mind turned to the nights events.

The hit had been on an Italian mafia boss. He had been causing problems for the Irish. Well, it wasn't too bad. Hermione had taken a katana to his head and there wasn't anything else to it. It was a bit messy; the blood had splattered on the walls and such.

She didn't reflect on it very much. There was no point, sometimes regrets about taking life would seep into her mind and make her shiver. God if Harry had known, he may turn in his grave. Even worse if Malfoy had known, Voldemort might have wanted her to join or would have thought her a danger and killed her outright. It was true that Hermione wanted power. She wasn't sure that she would kill for it, but what can a person do?

Back to the shower, Hermione had gotten out. She pulled her wand out of the drawer and preformed a drying spell on her hair. Uncontrollable curls and waves spilled down her back and she smiled into the mirror before reaching for a toothbrush and paste to clean her teeth.

A few moments later Hermione was in her room, messing with the radio dial to find the quieter station. Going through the motions of getting ready for bed, she lay down and began to read

"What was all that blood on her?" Draco Malfoy asked to his normally silent friend Blaise Zabini.

"I really have no idea, after all we have been watching this apartment for hours; and that was the first really over the top thing that has happened. Did she put down a sword or something when she walked in?" He replied as he craned to get a good look at her through her blinds.

" You go back and tell the lord what you have seen. I will await further instructions."

Blaise merely nodded and left.

'Bookwork had grown into a dangerous beauty,' Draco thought as the light in the apartment flicked off, 'My lord will be pleased.'

Hermione was having a dream about Harry. He seemed pleased with what he had done. But there were hardships to overcome. He told Hermione that she was going to be great and no matter what she would be fine, no matter what choices she made, it was for the best. At that moment she heard something that wasn't right. It wasn't a dream, it was footsteps. Hermione awoke with a start and automatically reached for a knife that she kept under her pillow. She turned around to see a couple of very startled looking Death Eaters. One quickly awoke from the shock of having Hogwarts brightest witch holding a knife to stupefy her. All Hermione saw was darkness.

She came to on a cold stone floor. Somewhere water was dripping and a mouse scurried to hide in its hole. Ignoring all precaution she sat up and opened her eyes. About thirty or so Death Eaters were surrounding her.

"Shit, you must be breeding like rabbits. There are more of you than I have ever seen." She said as she looked around without fear. If this was death then so be it. Sadistic laughter erupted from behind some of the hooded men. Voldemort emerged in all his dark glory with velvet black robes, and a hood covering his face.

"So have you come to deliver death? I find it rather funny because if you have good sources" her eyes shot to the Death Eaters and she sneered. "I am not a member of any faction against you. Frankly I left the wizarding world." She said completely un-afflicted by the fear that should be inspired by the mere presence of the dark lord.

"You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your year. What happened?" His voice spoke in a mocking tone.

There seemed to be a tension in the room after he asked this and it was all coming from the irritated girl on the floor.

"Nothing happened, just my best friend was taken from me and my parents were brutally murdered. The world fell apart in a single night. But know this my Lord. I am not afraid of death. I am not afraid to die slowly, I am not afraid to die quickly. I have killed too many to count. Death is beautiful as far as I am concerned." She replied without feeling. This surprised many of the Death Eaters, especially those who knew her as a child.

"What do you mean you have killed too many to care? I have recently received information that you came to your flat a few hours ago with blood all over you. Please explain these things." He said with a hiss for emphasis.

Hermione's eyes rolled and she snorted."Since you said please… when I was fourteen I learned to fight in the muggle ways. I became a skilled assassin. I can kill and have killed even for money. Your informant caught me after a grisly job. I had to take out a muggle crime boss. He died quickly; the katana always provides that for me." She said as she looked into his eyes. That was all she could see of his face.

Tension showed. You could tell a smirk was playing across his lips. He had found someone worthy and in the most unlikely blood.

"Prove it." She heard a Death Eater say.

"I'd rather not." She replied as she said as she turned and looked at the Death Eater.

All of a sudden hands closed around her throat. 'God damn it. Can't I get a break?' She thought as she felt the cloth of silk gloves. Hermione reached up and grabbed her attacker and threw him across the room. His mask had come off, revealing a very surprised Lucius Malfoy.

"I told you that I would rather not. It is much harder to hurt a person once you know them. Trust me on that." She said coldly then she returned her attention to the Dark Lord.

"Now Tom, what can I do for you? Would you like for me to die fighting, in submission or are you in need of my services. If it has anything to do with my old acquaintances then it's a no deal. You will simply have to kill me." She said casually.

Voldemort started laughing. Trust the brightest witch to know his true disgusting muggle name. "My court and I have decided to bestow favor on you. You see I am getting along in my years and I need an heir. And I want the heir to have as much power as I have attained and the brightest mind of its time. That's where you come into the picture my dear girl."

Realization dawned on her and her chocolate eyes showed it.

"You want me to carry your child? Are you insane? How is that possible? You are about what? Fifty? Sixty? Can you even get it up?" She yelled at him. Now she was disturbed.

"I think that we will continue this conversation in private. Come with me assassin." Voldemort showed a fuming and slightly nauseated Granger into the anti-chamber. Hermione rounded on him as soon as he closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I just wanted to be left alone. Why-"She was cut short as Voldemort took off his hood. But what had stopped Hermione wasn't that he was hideous, but he had changed. He looked human and handsome…he looked whole. Dark shaggy hair fell into his eyes which still glowed red.

"I have finally returned to my natural form. It feels good to look human again. But what would feel better is to have an heir. But you must conceive willingly. That is where our problem lies. Please Miss Granger. I want you to do this for me."

She couldn't help but stare for a few moments in bewildered shock. Finally laughter erupted and she doubled over on the floor grasping her stomach. "This… is… bloody… hilarious!"She stopped wheezing and looked up at him. A serious and dangerous expression crossed her features.

"No, I don't want to. You killed my best friend. If you wanted me to take a job on then I might consider it. That is, unless it was someone that I once knew. But since you want me to give life to further your lame ass-." Hermione was cut short when an angry crucio was pointed to her. God it hurt. It was like having needles pierce deep into her skin. It was like having ice run through her nervous system.

"I can make you change your mind. I always get what I want." He said coldly as he held the curse.

"Well, I am glad you passed the formalities. But I really don't think that I want to. You're a bastard." She managed through the pain and gritted teeth. He stopped and Hermione sat up.

"Why is it that you need to have me conceive willingly? You would think that someone as sadistic as you would just rape a girl and then throw her into a cage." She spat at him.

Voldemort turned around and stared out the window for what seemed to be eternity. Finally he did something human. He sighed.

"There is a belief which is more truth than legend. More fact than fiction, that when a man wants a woman to have his child that contains all the traits that his father desires then the woman must be willing in everything. I want my heir to have all my traits. I want you to father my child. You may say that it goes against muggle genetics, but we aren't dealing with muggles now are we?" He said, his voice had become dangerous

"No, I refuse to mother a child that would be cruel, arrogant, hate and never accept people based on their blood lines. You are a bastard to make such an assumption. And I will never give in." Hermione said.

"You will. My child will have my power and he will have your intelligence. He would make a good leader with a mother like you."

"Quit trying to flatter me. You let me go and you will never hear of me ever again."

"Here's a deal. I give you one week to decide. If you agree to my proposal then no harm will come to you. You will become the Dark Lady and the Death Eaters will never touch you. You will be given anything that you have ever wanted. But if you choose to decline then I will have no choice but to kill you. Or let you live a miserable life as a servant when you could have been the greatest. But it is your choice. Good evening my dear." And with that he left her in the anteroom to organize her thoughts.

'I can't stay here. Whether I like it or not this is my last week of freedom. I have to get out of here. Perhaps I can get away for good.' Hermione looked toward the window. If Voldemort didn't want her to escape then she wouldn't be able to get out the window. But she was willing to take her chances either way. She walked over to the window and was surprised to see that the latch came undone. She opened the window and looked around the yard. There was a high brick wall that could easily be scaled, and it was her lucky day. The wall that was next to her was covered in vines so it would be easy to climb down. Hermione placed a bare foot on the sill and was greeted by cold air running through the thin cloth that covered her.

She grabbed a hold of the vine and started to climb down. It wasn't long until she reached the ground. Then she sprinted to the wall and jumped high enough to grab a hold of the ledge. She turned to see a magnificent house that would look cheery if it didn't contain the greatest evil ever known to her. She took one last look then she jumped down the other side and disapparated into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"So young Riddle, you did as I told you and let her escape. It was wise, for she will never go back to that life. And this will be the last time that she will be able to see the muggle world. In one week she will return here either of her own accord or by force. She will fall in love… eventually. Then you will get married. She will be a Queen." Salazar said as he sat across from Voldemort.

"Why again do I have to do this? She is a mudblood. I will admit that she is attractive, but there is no reason-." Voldemort was cut off when Salazar put up a hand to silence him.

"Do you know what she is? She is a Corpus Tutela, the last of her kind. And I want her in the bloodline, for if she was to give a new member to the Slytherin Line then he or she would be all powerful." Salazar said with a hiss that would rival Voldemorts' own.

Voldemort frowned. He had heard of these people before. They weren't necessarily magic, unless you counted their unusual ability to wield any weapon that was put in their hands. That could explain why Hermione was an assassin. He would have to research... no, he'd make others research. He'd trust Lucius to it. Pettigrew would be unable to find a cookbook in a kitchen if he were given the task. His red eyes snapped to Salazar.

"Why should I have her? What can she do for me? She may be known as the brightest witch of her age, but what can having a Corpus Tutela do for me?"

"A Corpus Tutela is a protector of the body. They are great body guards, but they have a strict code, if they are to marry one they cannot betray the person that they are married to. If you were to marry the girl she will be forever bound as your wife and protector. Imagine having a girl that would never betray you. She would die to protect you. She would give you a strong son who would create an empire for you. She would make our line more powerful." Salazar spoke as if he were trying to convince the entire world that it was flat. It was quite comical to Voldemort to see the ghost of his ancestor pushing for someone of his line to marry a muggle born.

"I think that you have gone soft. She is a muggle born Gryffindor; she is everything that you set your house against all those years ago. What has changed your mind My Lord?" Voldemort asked as respectfully as he could, but there was a hint of a sneer that traced across his features.

"You dare mock an elder boy?" Salazar shot back with venom dripping from his words. This made Voldemort cringe a little, if there was one thing that he didn't want to arouse it was this man's wrath. It may be a dream but Salazar could inflict pain even from beyond the grave.

"No, my lord. I wouldn't want to anger you." Voldemort said in all honesty.

"She belongs in the bloodline. Almost every man in my line had one at some point or another. I had a Corpus Tutela and she was the best thing in the world. She protected me to the very end. Hermione, once she loves and respects you will do the same. But you are going to have to earn it. She won't be as easy as mine was. The main reason is if you can read into it, I want her so you can continue my line and keeping with tradition you have to marry her like I married mine. It would make me proud to have such a talent in the blood again. Remember to marry one is an honour. You will do as I ask."

"Yes, my lord. You are crystal clear in your request.' Voldemort replied. He wished that Salazar never had gotten this idea into his head, but Voldemort couldn't do a thing about it. He would never go against his elder requested of him. After all that was expected of all dark pureblood families.

"And remember no more questions." With that the dream faded away and Voldemort slept soundly amidst the evil that he had created.

Hermione sat in the alley way that she had apparated into and cried. He knew about her past, she could just tell. He knew what she was. Power was appealing but what he offered wasn't just power. If she were to join him and do what he wanted then she would be bound to serve him, to provide a child. Could she love him enough to do that? Maybe if Hell froze over and God danced around naked in the Tower of London it would happen. What he had said about her mothering a child who contained all of his power was true, but only for her kind. She wiped at her red eyes, letting images of the past float before them.

_The day that he came to her was one of the happiest days of her life but it also foretold some of the worst. Hermione had been home for a few days when her mother had called her downstairs. Hermione came bounding downstairs into her parents' living room. Her mother sat across from someone who she couldn't see fully. From what she could see the guest in their living room was a male. He wore dark clothes and a big hat. _

"_This is Hermione, Erus. My daughter whom you wish to teach." Hermione had never heard her mother address someone with so much respect. Perhaps it was an elder relative._

_The so called Erus turned around and removed his hat. There were scars across his face as if he had been in too many fights. His hair was shaved so you couldn't tell what color it was. His eyes, however, were the most striking feature. They were ice blue and they pierced Hermione's soul. She felt as if his gaze could read her mind._

"_She will do nicely, for after you she is the last. I will begin training her immediately." His voice was deep and Hermione knew that this was not a man to cross. But his statement made her want to ask questions._

"_What do you mean that I am the last? What training?" She asked._

"_Hermione have you ever heard of the Corpus Tutela?" He asked as he gestured for her to take the ottoman._

"_A little, there are a few myths about them. They were like Amazons but not as adverse to men. And it is rumored that a few of them contained magic." Hermione answered readily. "But they haven't been heard of in a long while."_

"_Very good child, but I will explain to you fully. The Corpus Tutela are many things. They are spouses, mistresses, assassins and most important they are body guards. They protect those to whom they are bound. Either by friendship, love or a sense of duty. They are a race of women that go back thousands of years. As you said a few of them contained magic. Well a many of them contained a form of magic , but most weren't witches like yourself. _(Hermione had been surprised that this man knew her great secret.) _But they all contained the ability to wield any weapon that they wished. They learned to do this through meditation and simply by holding the weapons. Usually there is one weapon that appeals to them the most. You seem like a sword type. Your stature gives it away."_

_Hermione looked at him in disbelief._

"_How am I the last of a race that is fable? Is there anyone in the family that is like me?" She asked._

_Erus smirked, "Yes, she is in the living room with us. Mrs. Granger, if you could help me convince your daughter I would be much obliged." _

_Hermiones mum stood up and walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug._

"_Mya, I am one. I have been since before you were born. I am bound to your father. But he doesn't know, so won't tell him. Erus was my teacher. He will now be yours."_

"_Wait, if we are a race of women then why is there a male teacher?" Hermione drew back from her mother's embrace. Erus answered for her mum._

"_Because one day over three thousand years ago a holy man, who had once been a war general, recognized a girl that had an uncanny ability to take any weapon and use it to her advantage. He cultivated that girls' skill and the tradition of a man teaching the Corpus Tutela came about. I am a direct descendant of that man. The Corpus Tutela didn't earn their name until the Roman Empire reached its height. You know that they were protectors of the Roman Emperors, a girl named Ophelia was chosen by the first Caesar." _

"_You say that the Caesar chose her? Can't a Corpus Tutela choose her own?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes and no. You see, a leader or a powerful man who exerts an influence on society and would require the services of a Corpus Tutela is given the privilege_

_of choosing his own Corpus Tutela. Most Corpus Tutela can choose for themselves, like your mother did, but there are a few circumstances when a Corpus Tutela is chosen by a powerful man. Perhaps one day you will be chosen in such a manner" He smiled at her._

"_What if I don't want to be chosen? What if I would rather choose for myself."_

"_If you are chosen then than you must comply. It is an honor to be so distinguished. If a man were to make a formal acknowledgement and request you by his side then you would have no choice but to comply. But I have a feeling that you would fight_ _if it were to happen to you and you found the request…disagreeable." Erus said with a trace of a smirk._

"_Damn right I would fight it. But can you attach yourself to someone and not have to be bound?" She asked._

"_Only friendship can do that. Whoever is lucky enough to have a Corpus Tutela for a friend has a loyal and steadfast friend till the end." Her mother said._

"_What if I was to break the friendship or I let something happen to a friend that I could have prevented?"_

"_Then you must not create a friendship where a situation like that could happen. If that were to happen you must become a hermit that works on meditation and honing your fighting and killing skills. For you to be free of that a man must choose you in order for you to pursue whom you will protect and whom you won't protect. This is a severe circumstance and I wouldn't wish it on you for all the gold in the world."_

"_Hermione, this is a big task but I feel that you are up to learning. Will you do it for me? To keep our lines going? Please daughter do it for me." Her mother said._

_Hermione looked at her mother then at Erus who would be her teacher. They both looked as if they had so much hope for her. She could use it to protect Harry, he was the one that needed it the most._

"_Yes, I will do it." She responded back._

Hermione awoke from her reverie to the sight of a black cat coming out of a trash can. She then realized that she was sitting in a dark alley with night clothes on.

"I think that a good nights sleep would do me good." She muttered out loud as she disapparated to her apartment.

Hermione didn't get a good sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. Her dreams were plagued with memories of Harry when he had died and she wasn't able to do anything about it.

_The wind whipped against her face, screams rent through the air. Hermione looked at Harry who had been fighting a moment before it had all fallen through. He lay there with a look of anger and sadness permanently imbedded on his face. Hermione had failed; she hadn't protected her best friend. It wasn't fair. She had seen Voldemort, but she hadn't been able to warn Harry in time. Voldemort had just gone in for the kill. Hermione looked around and saw the Death Eaters closing in. Voldemort was so… overjoyed, that he didn't notice her. Hermione knew that she had to get away. She hadn't been able to protect Harry. He had been the only reason that she had continued the tradition. Now, she would have to continue with the tradition of isolation. Damn her mother and Erus for instilling into her mind a sense of duty. Hermione looked around and knew that they had been defeated. It wasn't an honorable thing to do but she had to get out of there. Before anyone could grab her she ran as far and as fast as she could. She didn't know if anti apparition spells had been put up. She ran into the forest and then apparated. A week later the Daily Prophet had published that Voldemort had been successful and they were all under his rule now. After this article there was a list of positions that held political power and every single one was filled with Death Eaters and traitors to the light side. And there was a list of "Outlaws" on the back page. There were too many for Hermione to count. But this was how she knew that most of the Weasley family was alive along with Dumbledore and a number of others. She wasn't included on the list and this had surprised her. She summed it up to two things: she was either being hunted or was assumed dead and missing. This paper had been the last physical contact that Hermione had with the Wizarding World._

Hermione awoke with sweat coming rolling off her face and her hair soggy. She had deliberately pushed that memory to the back of her mind. Harry was the reason that she was isolated and not allowed to attach herself to anyone. And now Voldemort wanted her to attach herself to him. She would have to take it, tradition dictated that. But if he were to harm her then she could take drastic actions to defend herself. Erus had said that if any man were to harm his Corpus Tutela then he was subject to punishment from her or if she were to perish by his hand her relatives could seek revenge. But Hermione no longer had any relatives so she would have to hope that he wouldn't kill her.

Her first thought when Voldemort told her that he wanted her to bear his child was to get away and never return. Then when she reached the alley she had remembered the conversation in which Erus and her mother said that she had to accept their offer (it was more like a demand than an offer). She was going to take it. But dread was running through her veins. What did her new and unwanted job entitle? She knew that she would have to marry Voldemort and bear his child. She was to be his Queen, perhaps once she got to know him or became bold enough she would ask him how he knew what she was.

Voldemort at least had a vague notion on how to respect her kind, but it didn't make anything easier. This mans people had murdered her parents before he had killed Harry in the battle. Hermione was grateful that she had been given what time she had with Harry before she had to undergo isolation. The reason that she hadn't gone into isolation when her parents had been murdered is because she was not bound to them in the way that she was bound to her friends. But she wasn't going to be in isolation any longer. She was going to be married to a man who she despised.

Hermione had one week in which to do whatever she wanted and she planned on doing a few muggle things before she returned permanently to the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter 3

People lined the streets in downtown London. Shoppers, vendors, tourists, business men, children and the occasional witch or wizard paced the cold ground busy with their day to day lives. Hermione could be found crossing the street dressed in muggle jeans and a shirt. Her eyes flicked from the left to the right whenever she crossed a street; it was as if she was expecting to be pounced on any moment. Shivers went down her spine and she thought about the events of the previous few days. Her first course of action once she regained some composure after being in Voldemorts presence was to do something completely unexpected and something she wasn't well acquainted with.

Get stumbling drunk.

_She wasn't an alcoholic and rarely ever drank. But the urge to do something stupid that was completely her choice had overtaken her. A bottle of wine and a shot of Irish whiskey had done the trick. She had slept the night without a dream and had woken up with the worst hangover in all of history. If that was at all possible. _

_She spent a good portion of her morning with a water bottle and a couple of ibuprofen before finally braving the sunlight outside. It had hurt her eyes and increased the headache. But she needed to get things done. Her next task was to visit a back alley warehouse. Held here was her sword makers shop. She had her katana sharpened, and quietly bid her ally a fond final farewell. She would never be going back there. _

_That night she found herself staring at photos of her old friends, and her old books. She hadn't touched Hogwarts: A History in such a long time. The urge wasn't there anymore. Only muggle books occupied her mind now. Her eyes had snapped to a drawer in her desk, which seemed to be letting off a silent call to her soul. Hermione sighed and stood crossing the room then opened the drawer. Inside was her wand, wrapped in a dirty piece of fabric. She picked the bundle up fondly and opened it. The wand practically glowed as she moved a finger along the handle then grasped it in her palm. _

_She'd need the wand again. It had been such a long time since she used it for anything. Even repairing things were done in the muggle fashion. _

_A tingling sensation ran up and down her wand arm and she lifted the wood to examine it. Not a single finger print blemished the wood. It was perfectly polished and immaculate. The wand was a testament to the organized witch that Hermione always was and always would be. She swung the wand down and watched as it emitted purple sparks; if wands could speak this one would be bubbling over with the chance of being used again. _

Hermione turned another corner in London and stared at the swinging sign only she could see. Her hand gripped her wand in her duster a bit tighter and she took a few more steps before entering the Leaky Cauldron. Nothing had changed apparently… witches and wizards laughed together. And no one paid her any mind. She let herself blend into the shadows happy to not be noticed.

One would ask themselves, 'why is a witch, who has been avoiding the wizarding world for so long, walking around in it blatantly?' The correct answer was that Hermione wanted to know what she was getting herself into. What her old world become? Who was who… and who was dead. She walked through the pub and outback then entered Diagon Alley.

Nothing had really changed. Brightly dressed people walked everywhere hurrying along with their business. The occasional goblin entered and exited from Gringotts. Everything appeared happy and normal. Hermione took a deep breath then began to walk forward observing everything around her.

Anything that seems beautiful is often a dangerous thing. Hermione knew this well and it was worth putting into action in a situation like this. On some of the building doors there were posters of wanted people. Hermiones eyes snapped to one in particular.

"Ginny Weasley , wanted for crimes against the Dark Lord as well as against her blood." Hermiones eyes widened as she stared at the sneering girl.

A presence formed behind Hermione and she stiffened.

"You know Granger… she's been giving Our Lord quite a bit of difficulty. She's quite a spitfire that one. Bet it's the red hair. She learn it from you?" Hermione recognized that nasty drawl and turned around.

"Well at least someone's a spitfire Malfoy; better than being a stuck up ferret." What had suddenly gotten into her? She never acted like this anymore; like the girl she was in school. She looked down and shoved past him. Before she could get away into the crowd he spoke again.

"He was amused by your drunken tirade by the way. He hopes you won't do that often though once you're bound." Malfoy's voice became quieter. "And He is still waiting for you. He'll collect you soon Granger. I look forward to it."

Hermione grimaced and muttered under her breath. "I look forward to giving you a good shove in the arse with my foot." She glared ahead and walked towards the bookstore. Was there no privacy anymore? Did the stupid Dark Lord have to meddle in her drunken private affairs now?

The bookstore was blessedly quiet, and only the other occupant was the shopkeeper who was taking a leisurely nap behind the counter. Hermione moved over to one shelf and frowned as she read the titles. Dark magic must have been made more common since the rise of Voldemort. There was even a bibliography of the Dark Lord complete with a moving serpent as the cover decoration. Hermione grimaced and looked at another shelf.

"_The Downfall of Harry Potter_ by Edgar Brown." Hermione sneered at the title and rolled her eyes before turning away and backing out of the shop. So it was the small things that had changed for the wizarding world. A boy selling the Daily Prophet walked past her, and began to bug her to buy one. Reluctantly she pulled out the small amount of wizard money she had and gave it to the boy in exchange for a paper.

Her face turned the color of plaster as she looked at the cover. A photo from her at Hogwarts casting a spell was plastered across the front of the page.

'**Hermione Granger, a notoriously powerful witch and muggle born has recently acquired the attention of the Dark Lord. Most assumed the witch to have disappeared or fled upon the death of the Boy Who Once Lived. However, recent sources have confirmed that the witch is in fact a Corpus Tutela and is scheduled to join our Lord by either tonight or tomorrow.'**

At this point the article heading was cut off. She hadn't been in the wizarding world for more than a few hours and she was already making headlines? This was infuriating.

Hermione Granger turned on her heel and marched down Diagon Alley and through the pub that led to the Muggle world outside.

The streets of London had a cleared a bit since she left and blinking into the rapidly approaching dark she scowled and began walking.

Two blocks later, Hermione knew something was wrong. Her footsteps seemed to echo as she walked down the street; except it was a double echo. Another pair of shoes was behind her. Trouble was, no one was following her. Or none that she could see. Her grip tightened around the wand in her pocket and she set her mouth into a determined line. So help her if some retarded Death Eater decided to attack her she'd give them something to think about.

Turning yet another corner she found herself by an entrance to a part of the subway system. Still no people were around. It seemed odd but she didn't care too much at that point. Rapidly she descended the steps into the Underground. And that's when someone slammed came out from behind a corner and slammed her into the ground, knocking her wand out of her pocket and onto the floor. Laughter sounded through the room, darkening the area with its intent.

Hermione looked up to see a man dressed in attire as if he were going to a Flogging Molly concert. A gun was held in one of his hands and smirk was across his face.

"So little girl, you like playing with the big bad boys eh? Well, this is what you get for playing assassin and using my boss for target practice." Hermione gulped, wondering how he could have passed her so fast. Her wand was out of reach, and she wasn't used to being unarmed. The man looked down at the wand, and with his gun still trained on her he picked it up, twirling it in his fingers.

"Nice little baton you have here. Pity it won't do you much good." Hermione growled and he laughed again, making the mistake of shutting his eyes in his brutal mirth. She lunged at him, knocking the wand and the gun from his hands. Well… if weapons aren't going to be used in a fight the next best thing was the fist. Hermiones happened to collide with his jaw, making teeth fly out and cut his lip.

"Bitch!" His curse reverberated off the tile walls and she was backhanded for her efforts. She stepped back a few feet, clutching her now broken nose. It hurt like no other. She glared at the man with watering eyes. He was clutching his mouth, not paying much attention to her. Poor fighter… he should know better than to do anything stupid. Hermione moved within range and kicked him in the stomach.

Footsteps were running down the stairs and another man emerged, charging Hermione as her first opponent fell. She had to get to her wand, but she wouldn't make it there in time. Two at once would be a pitiful fight, and they were a lot bigger. She backed up and took the blow that the charging man had for her. That hit to the face would swell for a week. But she was still on her two feet. Until the other man got off the floor and pulled her backwards, knocking her to the tile floor. Her head cracked against the floor, and she could feel a warm wetness building up behind her head. Everything became fuzzy and she blinked a couple of times. The two men were standing above her. She could make out their shapes as one pointed what looked like to be a gun at her head. So this was it.

Hermione moved her lips… almost smiling to herself. "Thou shall not fall…" she whispered to herself.

Loud cracking sounds were heard, and suddenly green flashes crossed Hermiones vision and she saw no more.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lightening crackled across the sky, illuminating the purple trees that surrounded the meadow Hermione in which found herself. Turning on her heel, looking at the sky, she squinted. A red sun shone through the clouds only to be split by lightening and disappear behind a cloud. Droplets of water fell all around her, soaking and drenching her to a mind numbing cold. She shivered and began to walk to the woods, hoping that the rain would let up under the coverage of the oak trees. _

_Beneath the leafy coverage, she could hear the water beat on the tops of the trees, and occasionally a few drops would find their way down to her. _

'_Hermione…' a voice said. She turned suddenly and saw nothing and a strange chill took her over. _

'_Hermione…' the voice said again and she took off in a run, trying to get away from the chill. The sun started to show through the thick branches._

"Do you think she'll ever wake up Milord?" Bella's voice was soft in the evening and the Dark Lord picked up a brown lock of hair belonging to the Corpus Tutela lying on the black silk bed. The Dark Lord nodded his head and smiled, a strange glint reaching his eyes.

"She'll wake up soon enough. She's dreaming right now." His voice hissed back to his follower.

Hermione's eyes fluttered and a frightened moan escaped her lips. Her brow tightened into a knot and the moans turned to frightened gasps.

_It felt like the world was closing in on her, choking her. Rustling came through the trees and an unknown force swept her backwards, causing her to land in a patch of leaves. Chuckling could be heard now; nearly hyperventilating Hermione stretched out her right hand, and wished for something… anything to protect her. A glow filled her hand, and slowly a dagger appeared. Clenching it, Hermione crawled to her feet, and waited for the attack. _

Imagine Voldemort and Bella's surprise when a knife materialized out of nowhere only to land in Hermiones outstretched palm. Both wizard and witch backed away from the sleeping girl only to watch her arc the knife up in the air, and come down in a gleaming slash. Both could have sworn that they heard a scream somewhere in the distance. They glanced at each other and went forward. Hermiones knuckles were white and her fist was frozen around the knife. Voldemort pried the clenched hand open and took the knife from her, while Bella cooed to Hermione and soothed her hair, telling her how well she'd protect her Lord.

Hermione could feel the blood on her hands, blue fae blood dripping from her onto the forest floor. A relaxed feeling came over her and she blinked a couple of times. Slowly the forest vanished, and large faces began to come through the trees. Finally the trees disappeared and the faces came into focus. Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange stood over her, watching… and was that a worried expression on the overgrown snakes face? She couldn't tell, it was masked too fast. Bella however wasn't hiding her pleasure. The pleasure of an insane woman. She had a mad glint to her eye, only made more diabolical by the dark black hair cascading to her face. She had been pretty once… and in her madness, it seemed that she had become something that belonged in a painting of a dark forest.

"You're quite the talented little witch aren't you?" Bella asked softly, caressing Hermiones face with a cold elegant finger. Hermione shivered and looked at her in question.

"My dear, it seems you can summon things in your dreams as well as reality. This knife is a good example." Voldemorts voiced slithered across her skin like a snake as he held up a knife, no evidence of blood, but the glint of death still clung to it. Hermione shivered and began to stumble over her words.

"I… didn't… I… mean… I did… but I've never done… oh hell." She flung her arms up in exasperation then let them land on the bed with a 'fump'.

"You must be hungry." Bellas voice brought her out of her unhappiness for a moment and Hermione looked up before giving the slightest of nods and sitting up and getting a look around the room. Rich tapestries covered the windows, opened in the middle to let the view of the rain hitting the glass be seen. A fire roared at one end of the room, surrounded by plush couches. A table stood by a window, covered with papers and books that were filled with dark magic.

"Well then…" Voldemorts voice made Hermione turn to him. "I suppose that it would be best if Bella let us alone for awhile. You can eat, and I can talk."

Hermione tried not to grimace at the thought of listening to Voldemort speak, her head hurt too much. But she didn't want to say anything about it. Bella turned, snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared, bowing with a tray of food. Once again Hermione tried not to grimace. This house elf, who was apparently named Floppy due to his ears, reminded her of Dobby. From what Hermione knew, Dobby had been beheaded by the Malfoy's as soon as they had been given the chance.

Hermione took the food from the house elf and gave him a small smile before he popped away into the abyss.

"Eat.drink…" She heard Voldemort say, and without a moment's hesitation or worry that the food could be poisoned Hermione tucked in. Then Voldemort began to talk.

"Well… I suppose that it's safe to say that you won't be leaving my side for awhile… if ever." His triumph could be heard in his voice and Hermione tried to not choke on her pumpkin juice. "I believe, that tomorrow night there will be a dinner held with my inner court to announce you coming to my side."

At this point the thought ran through Hermiones head that she didn't exactly come to his side. More like someone spilled the beans on her, and someone else caused her to get a concussion so she was stuck by his side. The words stupid, snake, world, suck and ass were running through her head.

"Eventually my dear, I will marry you. Make no mistake about it… I will." This time Hermione did choke on her pumpkin juice and nearly spat it out at Voldemort, who had an amused cruel look on his face.

"You had to say that while I'm drinking something, didn't you?" Hermione accused him as Voldemorts eyes and mouth twisted into a mischievous grin.

"Oh naturally, I like watching you become surprised and alarmed. Though I can say that being covered in sticky pumpkin juice would not be an ideal situation for me. However, you knew it was coming… you should have been more prepared." His tone had changed to banter now, and Hermione gazed at him confused.

Why was he sounding playful? Hermione was really confused. She would have expected to of been crucioed by now. But… this was different. She was allowed to get even with him if he harmed her. Maybe that was what could possibly be keeping him at bay with his torture.

Hermione looked away from him and he chuckled. "My dear, you've had quite a week. I think that I will leave you to rest." He stood and bowed before leaving the room with a smirk.

Hermione sighed and finished her food before setting the tray on the bedside table. She curled up in the down comforter covering the bed and was soon fast asleep. Only in the early hours of the morning did she wake up to feel a cold arm wrapping around her, and hot breath on her neck. With a resigned sigh, she kept her eyes closed and drifted off in the arms of Lord Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning turned out cold and gray, and Hermione no longer felt the arms of the overgrown snake wrapped around her. Hermione shivered and sat up, looking around. Rain splashed against the window in a violent torrent. On the table was a tea tray filled with breakfast. Hermione stood up, and felt like her head had been hit with a brick, wobbled over to the table. The daily prophet sat on the table, reporting Hermiones return and a picture of her splashed across the front page.

"Dear Merlin, they're all batty." Surely they had something more important to report on than Hermione appearing in the wizarding world again? She shook her head. Of course they didn't. They were reporters turned paparazzi.

"Do you like being all over the front page?" Bella's voice sounded through the still dim room and Hermione whirled around and stared the witch down.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione's voice was accusing, and untrusting. Bella simply smiled and tilted her head. As if she was playing a game.

"I was told to make sure you were comfortable. I thought that you might like the paper. Everyone is practically screaming to meet you, to see you by Our Lords side." Bella's eyes glazed over and her smile became broader. Instinctively Hermione took a step back from the mad woman.

"I'm so glad you're here Hermione. My Lord needs someone… to protect him. Give him his heir. Sadly… I'm too old." Bella's voice became bitter and she stared at Hermione, giving her a hard irritated look. "But you… you're not old at all. You will bear him many healthy children." Hermione took another step back and Bella's mad smile returned. "Yes… yes… many children. They will call me aunt. And you mother." Hermiones hand knocked over a tea cup and Bella seemed to snap back to reality… sort of.

"I must be going, the Dark Lord has a meeting to attend to, and I always sit by his right hand. The bathroom is through the door to your left and the clothes that have been picked out for you are in the wardrobe over there. Good day Hermione." Bella left with a sweep of her skirts, and Hermione shakily picked up the teacup she knocked over.

"I am not ready for these people." She said to herself in an exasperated sigh before sitting down and pouring herself some tea with shaky fingers. The window rattled as lightening lit up the dark morning sky and thunder cracked across the … house? Mansion? Castle? Hermione didn't know.

Not really that hungry, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. The splendor didn't cause her to gasp in surprise. Rather she reminisced on how lovely the prefects' bath had been. This one was similar, with spouts surrounding the tub. The only difference was the fountain of water coming down from the ceiling, splashing into the tub. Hermione took a hesitant step towards the tub, pulling off her dirty clothes and tossing them into the bin. She sighed when the water hit her body, and finally submerged herself before swimming around the tub.

Coming to the middle of the tub, she stood and let the shower rinse her off. Behind her a chuckle was heard, and Hermione whirled around, her eyes squinting suspiciously. Voldemort was leaning against the wall appraising her with an amused expression.

"OUT!" She shouted, pointing to the door. Voldemort simply let his head fall back then let loose a creepy laugh.

"Darling, it doesn't work that way. I do what I want, when I want." Hermione could feel as if someone was squeezing her upper arm, and suddenly she was drug out of the pool by invisible hands to kneel at Lord Voldemorts feet. Hermione clenched her teeth.

"You're a bastard." She spat.

"No… I am your king. I am your emperor. I am your _God_. Understand?" He spat back at her. Hermione could feel the invisible grip on her arm getting worse. She looked up at him and sneered. She wouldn't show pain. Finally, she nodded and the grip was released. There would be a nice bruised grip on her arm by tomorrow.

"Get dressed; we have business to attend to." Voldemort strode out of the room, all but seeping the idea of alpha male and Hermione was left, kneeling on the cold marble floor. Tears formed, and she wrapped her arms around herself before steeling her mind against tears and going back into the bedroom to change.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucius Malfoy appeared with a sneer, and led Hermione into the world that she never had known. A long white marble corridor greeted her outside her door, with windows on one side and paintings on the other.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"No where muggles can find us." Lucius answered. In truth, the building was some sort of a palace. Hermione surmised this from the amount of stairs they went down, how many rooms filled with rich furniture they passed through, and how many servants bowed to them… or to Hermione as they walked past.

Finally, they stopped in front of a large, ornately carved oak door. Lucius opened the door for Hermione, and nudged her inside. At least a hundred faces stood in the room, staring at Hermione in Lucius. Instantly Hermione felt uncomfortable. Lucius took her arm, and began to lead her through the crowd of unblinking cold eyes. Lifting her chin up, trying to not appear frightened, they made their way to the foot of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort held a hand out to Hermione, and with an inaudible sigh she took it. This was what she was born to do. Shame though when you don't want to do it. Hermione took the seat next to Voldemort and imagined what Harry would do if he could see this.

Voldemort leaned over suddenly and whispered into Hermiones ear.

"They can smell your discomfort my dear. Act like a queen!" Hermione straightened, feeling completely out of touch with herself and her nature.

"Bring forth the first accused." Silently the Death Eaters moved aside, as Draco and Blaise brought a man who once looked to be in the prime of his life. He was bruised, battered, and most of all angry. Hermione could sense the murderous feelings coming off him.

"You… you half blood bastard!" The man shouted before being crucioed by five Death Eaters at once. Hermione cringed and Voldemort laughed when the curse was released, leaving the man panting on the floor of the room.

"What you fail to notice though… is that I saw what true blood was. I suppose you could say that my better half took over." Voldemort laughed, and suddenly the man got loose from the Death Eaters and leapt forward attempting to attack the dark lord. Screams resounded through the room as a knife appeared in his hand, leaving the Death Eaters with a look of sheer stupid amazement.

Before she even had a second thought, Hermione had rushed forward, her fist colliding with the man's face. She didn't have her wand, she didn't have her sword. All she had was sheer force of will. But it would be enough. The man stumbled back for a moment, and then swung the knife at Hermione. She dodged it, then reaching up, she grabbed his arm. Some say six pounds of pressure per square inch would do the trick of breaking something. Hermione thought it was a bit more than that. Still, the man's arm gave way with a snap. And Hermione grabbed the knife from his hand, whirled around beneath his broken arm to bring the knife up and slit his neck open.

Blood spilled down on her, coating her face and neck. The man's body dropped to the ground, bleeding out over the floor and Hermione simply stood there.

Dead silence rocked the room. All eyes were on Hermione. She sighed and wiped the blood on the man's shirt. This was going to be a long day. Finally a cough was heard making Hermione look up from the corpse. Bellatrix Lestrange stood there, beaming at Hermione. Draco Malfoy looked aghast at what Hermione had just done.

Swiveling, Hermione looked at Lord Voldemort. And he… was smiling. An honest to goodness 'golly, I made a good choice with this one' look was spread across his face. Hermione kicked the body then turned to look at the Death Eaters.

"You should move this. It will start smelling soon." Her voice was quiet, and still heard throughout the hall. People began moving forward at her suggestion, picking up the body and carrying it away, others cleaned the blood off the floor. Narcissa Malfoy herself came up and cleaned Hermiones blood stained body off and in return received a quiet thank you from Hermione.

After the commotion was finished, Hermione took her side by Voldemort, remaining quiet for the rest of the meeting.

Nothing exciting happened after that, Hermione went back to the room she was sharing and began to read. An hour later she heard the door creak and Voldemort stepped in.

"My dear, you are the most amazing witch I have ever seen." He was praising her? Was this a natural thing for him to do? Hermione looked at him, blinked and blushed.

"He would have hurt you… badly, if he was given the chance." She muttered.

"I remember when you were always on the good side of things. Always the good little Gryffindor is what you were. You stuck to Potter and Weasel like glue. Didn't you?" Hermione could feel her ears getting hot as he said that and she shut her book. Voldemort took the opportunity to sit down and Hermione took the opportunity to stand up.

"Darling… what would you say to them if they saw you slit a man's throat to keep me alive?" Hermione blinked and looked out the window before looking back.

"I'd say… that I was doing what my basic instinct told me to do. That I was being your Corpus Tutela." She simply said before turning her back to him. He didn't respond, she heard the click of the door and realized he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Three agonizing hours later, Hermione sat curled up staring at the rain outside. She had barely moved an inch since she was left alone. It was time for her to think. She was doing her family proud… and yet it was a double edged sword. Protecting the man who made her life a living hell, and had taken away so much from so many people. What had he replaced it with? Hermione didn't know. She didn't like this cold empty feeling. She didn't like the way the rain fell, hitting the grounds below and causing puddles to form. It seemed like the world was crying.

A bitter smile crossed her lips. Once as a child she had read how Alice fell down the rabbit hole, and ended up in Wonderland. Then Alice had proceeded to cry until the room had flooded. Hermione felt like that. Lost… confused. Frustrated. Slamming her fist on the glass she watched the area steam up around the window. Her fist turned into a palm as she spread her fingers and drug them down the glass, leaving streaks in their wake. Hermione leaned forward and breathed on the glass, then proceeded to draw faces in the fogged glass.

A cough from behind her made her jump, and looking around she saw a house elf sitting by the door, looking apprehensive.

"Yes?" Hermione said, at least sounding kind. Though she would have preferred to stay alone.

"Miss is supposed to be getting ready for the party the Lord is holding. Tweeter is here to help." The elf, dressed in a tea cozy looking… thing… snapped its fingers. Instantly a green silk dress appeared before Hermione, floating and ghost like. Hermione took a step back and blinked.

"I… don't…" Her protest died on her lips as Tweeter sprang forward to grab her hand and began to drag her into the bathroom. Immediately Hermione was bare butt naked and shoved into the water, soaped up and had oils being poured into the bath to scent her skin.

"What's the point of all the perfume? I mean, it's not like I'm trying to smell perfect, or look perfect." Hermione splashed her hand in the water and Tweeter admonished her.

"Miss is going to be lovely for the Lord. Tweeter will get you nice, pretty and appealing. Miss must always look appealing."

"Oh bugger." Was all Hermione could manage.

With her hair clean and smelling like she had just rolled in a bed of roses and lilies, Hermione found herself sitting in front of a mirror waiting patiently for the house elf to finish with her hair and makeup.

Each curl had been placed perfectly, glossy and well formed. Hermione couldn't believe that. Part of her was imagining Fleur Delacour eating her own itty bitty shorts. If only everyone that had mattered could see Hermiones image now. She felt like she belonged on the cover of a vogue magazine. Elegant and charming is what she was going to look like tonight. Pity was that she didn't feel like she was capable of it.

Finally it was time for the dress. Hermione was surprised how well it fit, and how well it flowed. Yes… Hermione looked like a forest goddess. Her curls were wild around her face, and elegantly positioned on her head. The dress was ethereal.

Hermione touched her face; simple clean makeup adorned her eyes and lips. Her skin practically sparkled. Her fingers moved down to the strapless top then to the smooth flowing skirt.

Hermione took a gulp, and then looked at the door. Almost on cue a knock was heard. Tweeter took this as her cue to leave and bowed out gracefully before Hermione called the person in.

Of course, it would be Lucius leading her down to the ball.

"Doesn't your wife want you to be at the ball with her?" Hermiones head tilted to the side and Lucius chuckled.

"Lord Voldemort requested that I escort you downstairs. Granted, everyone knows I'm here already… but it's time to introduce you."His smirk was identical to Draco's. It almost made Hermione giggle. But that could have been the nerves acting up on her too.

"Well… you look ready." Lucius nodded to Hermione and she walked towards him, the now or never feeling taking her over. Though she would have preferred it had been never. Lucius took her arm and they were off. Walking through the palace and down the steps, they took a different turn. Hermione found herself at a pair of large double doors.

"I'll go in first, and then when they open again, you're to walk in. I'm sure you can manage that." Lucius looked at Hermione, brow raised. Hermione simply nodded and took a deep breath.

Lucius disappeared behind the door, and a few moments later both doors swung open. Could she just go and hide behind one of the large oriental vases that decked the halls? Instead of running she put on foot in front of the other, then another. Finally the process was got her to the balcony of the entrance stair case. The hall was crowded with people, some she had seen before, others she hadn't. But all eyes were on her. A voice bellowed out next to her.

"The Lady Hermione. Our Lords intended and Corpus Tutela." Hermione nearly fainted when many people went to their knees. Actually, all of them went to their feet. All except for one. Lord Voldemort stood there… smiling. Of all things he was smiling. Immediately Hermione descended the steps, making her way to Voldemort. He brushed his hand down her face, and Hermione closed her eyes. People around them were rising, smiling at Voldemort and his intended.

"I can see through you my Dear. I know inside you're feeling nervous. Don't worry… they don't bite… much." Hermione blinked and looked at Voldemort.

"I bite back. Everyone knows this by now I'm sure." Voldemort simply chuckled and maneuvered their arms so they were hooked together. He then began to lead her through the crowd… like a prize. Hermione sighed and watched the smiling faces. The faces that plotted so many murderous deeds; and one in particular stood out. Draco Malfoy was watching them, waiting for the approach of his lord. And that's straight to where Hermione was being led.

"My Dear, I believe you know young Malfoy here?" Hermione simply nodded, while Draco took her hand and bent over it. This was just bloody strange. Hermione managed a smile and Malfoy gave her a conspiratorial wink causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Voldemort simply smirked, knowing how much trouble they had given each other in school. As long as no one ended up in pieces on the floor or hexed to the moon, it would be fine.

"Yes… we do know each other. Though… I wouldn't say we were bosom companions back at school." Hermione finally responded.

"I couldn't imagine that you were… I heard the stories. Something about ferrets and overgrown teeth?" Hermione glared at Voldemort, who was unfazed. He was actually enjoying riling Hermione up. Draco had gone slightly pink.

"Well… I suppose that now would be an opportune time to tell you that Draco here will be accompanying you as a body guard."

"I don't need a body guard." Hermione said, looking askance at Draco, who looked like he knew this had been coming.

"It's not about what you need. It's about what I want." And that was the final bit of conversation before they bid Draco adieu and Hermione found herself being led to some other Death Eaters. More words of politeness were exchange. Bellatrix proved to be her usual mad self, and Hermione couldn't read her if she were an example in a 'Dick and Jane' book. An example would be "See Bella kill. See Bella cackle. See Bella kill and cackle. See Bella scratch her arse." Or something like that. There'd still be something more sinister behind it. Because that's simply who Bella was.

Finally Hermione was released, and she walked out to the balcony. The rain had finally ceased, and stars could be seen twinkling in between the gaps in the clouds. Puddles formed all over the cold granite, and Hermione was careful to not get wet. Fog filled the grounds, making it hard to see over the balcony. Hermione leaned on the railing, and breathed fresh air; glad that she was alone out here.

Inside people were dancing, drinking and overall having a good time. Hermione was simply shocked speechless. She had expected a party held by the Dark Lord to be something more sinister and evil. Instead it felt like it had been prepared for the Queen of England. She watched Narcissa Malfoy be twirled by Lucius and Narcissa looked to be having the time of her life. Laughing, merry eyed. She was a beautiful witch. Voldemort was conversing with Fenrir Greyback and then his eyes turned and he gazed out the window directly at Hermione.

He knew she was out here. Hermione had her suspicions that he always knew where she was once she was brought here. His gaze returned to Fenrir and he let out a loud laugh. He looked alright when he laughed. His eyes twinkled, it wasn't a façade. He was genuinely pleased with life at the moment. That much she could tell. Finally, he detached himself from Fenrir and came through the French doors to Hermione.

"Getting fresh air?" He asked. Hermione nodded and turned her head skyward.

"It's stifling in there. I'm not used to large crowds… I've never really liked them."

"You'll have to get used to it you know. People are impressed though. They keep talking about how fast you can move. People are quite taken with you."

Hermiones' gaze moved and rested on Voldemort again. "They wouldn't have been when I was in school. No one knew what I was… what I was capable of doing."Voldemort grabbed her chin making sure she couldn't look away, and Hermione could only flinch.

"Purebloods are an extraordinary type of wizard; they recognize one thing above all else… power. You have it, and your blood, your gifts… make it all the stronger. They know this now." Voldemorts pep talk was making Hermione think that she was going to be exploited. Well… of course she was, Voldemort wouldn't have chosen her just to sit there and look pretty. He could have had Lavender Brown… oh… wait… she was dead. Never mind.

"My little witch, you never have to worry about them again. They've seen you… but what really makes them wonder and fear you is that they will never truly know what you are capable of doing. They've only seen a… slice… so to speak." Hermione sighed at the use of little witch and his pun of the word 'slice' what a charmer. She wasn't anyone's witch. Or she didn't want to be. Slowly she backed up and he released her.

"We had best be going back to the party. Someone may start wondering, and then rumors will spread."

Voldemort nodded in agreement and escorted her inside, his mind mulling over thoughts.

Later that night, tucked safely into bed, Hermione slept quietly, forcing herself to get over the fact that Voldemort was currently tucked in next to her, using her as his personal teddy bear. Unlike Hermione, whose dreams were not plagued, Voldemort was in conversation with Salazar.

Salazar sat in front of Voldemort, sinister, smart, and wickedly cunning. He was smirking at Voldemorts predicament.

"Good Lord boy, you don't know how to woo a lady?" He then burst up into a fit of laughter. Voldemort grimaced; he had never liked being laughed at.

"It wasn't exactly a top priority on my list growing up. I had more important things to do."He responded, trying to keep the edge down in his voice.

"You're going to have to learn then, the hard fun way. Courting is never an easy task. But it's a necessary one."

"And how the bloody hell, do I do that?" And there was the edge coming in. Salazar gave him a nasty look before answering the question.

"You're going to have to act human around her. Show some emotion lad. Not that anger that you're good at, or that mask of laughter that never really reaches your eyes. No, you're going to have to be a human being with her. Talk to her, wine her… dine her… all those fun sayings that people have come up with over the centuries. Do I make myself clear?" Salazar leaned back giving an appraising look to his heir.

"Crystal." And with that Voldemorts eyes snapped open and he looked at the witch sleeping at his side. If anything, she, not Harry Potter; would be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione gently held her wand, letting the feeling of energy run through her hand. This was the most treasured possession of any witch or wizard. A conductor of energy. And to have it broken or taken was like having a piece of the heart ripped out. It was a small piece of freedom that Voldemort had granted her. And she felt blessed to have it. Waving her hand in a small arc, allowing the wand to whoosh through the air, she pointed at a plant causing it to flower. A small smile crept onto her lips.

Voldemort had given her access to the garden and Hermione knew that somewhere nearby a young Malfoy followed. She didn't care as long as he left her alone. The sound of a fountain nearby caught her attention, and she followed the noise until she reached the source. Old willow trees surrounded a small stone fountain that spewed water into a pond. It was quite a lovely sight to behold. Yet Hermione found it strange to be in the Dark Lords' possession. Shouldn't there be bodies floating in the water? Shouldn't the fountain be spewing blood of the fallen? A twig snapped behind her and she turned on her heel.

Voldemort stood there, wearing green robes and a… smile on his face. Hermione's eyes instinctively narrowed at the sight.

"Lovely, isn't it?" He moved past her and waved his wand. Suddenly a bench appeared and he reclined on it. "This is my favorite place to go. Death Eaters don't come here… I can find some quiet. Please… join me." He sat up and gestured to the seat next to him.

All Hermione wanted to do was run. This paradise had been tainted by him. Instead she forced her feet forward and sat next to him.

He smirked then leaned over to her, whispering in her ear. "You realize that a fountain of blood and the bodies of the fallen would be unattractive, yes?" Hermione gasped then turned to him causing their noses to barely touch.

"Stay out of my head." She spat. Voldemort simply chuckled.

"My dear… my little witch." He brushed a curl from her face. "You give me no leave to know you any other way. You hide your smiles from me. All I can see is the hatred. But you are doing your family and bloodline an honor. You must realize that. Now… you should enjoy honoring them. I would have you enjoy honoring them. And honoring me." He leaned forward slightly and Hermione could feel the pull of power. The beautiful amount of power that he possessed was intoxicating. She shuddered and pulled back.

"You're a murderer. You understand that? I can never enjoy this. You took everything away that had ever been good to me. You took away a life that was perfect." She didn't want to cry in front of him. But it was too late. A single tear dripped from her eye that was caught on the tip of Voldemorts cold finger. He brought the salty drop to his lips and tasted it.

"You may have killed… but you taste of innocence." Hermione shuddered and felt his power and strength overwhelm her mind. She didn't like the feeling of being overwhelmed. She didn't like the seductive pull of him. It was too much. He was a murderer.

"Unlike you Hermione, I am not an innocent. I am so much more than anything on this earth. I am everything. I am your dreams… I am your nightmares. You worship my power and recoil from my touch. Someday Hermione… you will not recoil. You will embrace it. You will long for it." He lifted her chin and gave her tear soaked cheek a cold kiss. Then he was gone and Hermione let her sobs loose. Terror and wonder sped through her. She shuddered and suddenly someone else was sitting next to her. She turned and found Draco staring at her. She choked and his eyes turned into a sympathetic gaze.

"It would be better… if you simply gave in now. He gets stronger with a challenge. His wishes will dominate you. And you will give in eventually. The longer you wait the harder it gets." His voice wasn't the usual drawl, but a friend giving advice.

It only made Hermione sob harder and Draco put comforting arms around her. "Accept him Hermione. Accept him and you will be free."

She shook with red and puffy eyes. A growl escaped from her throat as she tried to figure out her current state of life.

Wasn't that all she had ever wanted? Freedom? The ability to practice what she had wanted? Her thoughts flashed back to the restricted section of Hogwarts and how she had to bend over backwards to get in there. Her private declaration in her school days was that knowledge should be free to all. That there should be no restrictions, but rather a solid effort to know right from wrong.

She stood away from Draco and turned. "I need the time to make a decision Draco. It would be better if I didn't go to him in blind faith." Then she walked away, back up to her room. The hedge maze was easy to figure out. Take every right turn. She passed fountains, beds of flowers, medicinal gardens, rose bushes and cherry trees. And finally she was in the palace following marble corridors up to her room. Tapestries moved slightly as she passed, portraits whispered and smiled at her. Death Eaters and servants bowed to her in awe. She was the Dark Lords chosen.

Her room was blessedly without any servants or gossiping portraits. She sighed as she shut the door and then flung herself onto the bed. The satin and silk sheets beneath her were cold and Hermione wished she could have flannel. It was always warm, it was always soft. Suddenly the texture of the silk changed and became a blue flannel plaid. Hermione, exhausted, didn't think about what had just occurred but instead fell into a deep slumber.

Hours later, Hermione woke in a hot sweat. Two cold bands crossed over her chest and it took a moment to realize that they were arms.

"You changed the sheets… with your mind." He murmured into her hair. "I think I like these more. They're warmer." Nagini was curled up above her head, hissing into her Lords ear. The hisses made Hermione shudder and pull closer into his arms.

"She won't hurt you my little witch. She's content with life right now, as I wish you were." Again, he began to persuade her, to implore her. "I have a gift for you." He released his arm and held his palm open. A small box appeared in his palm, wrapped in green and silver. Slowly Hermione reached out and took it from him. She could feel his smile against her hair, his satisfaction. Taking off the wrapping paper she opened the velvet box and found a small diamond necklace surrounded by a platinum setting.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips, and she touched the diamond and couldn't help but smile. No one had ever given her anything like this. She blinked and remembered who was giving the gift to her. But the smile still held.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" He whispered as he sat up. All Hermione could do was sit up and nod.

He took the box from her and Hermione moved her hair away. Soon the cold metal lay against her neck and the diamond fell just beneath her collar bone.

"Tomorrow will be better love. I can make promises and keep them. And to you… they will always be honest." He kissed her neck and then gently climbed out of the bed, leaving her and the snake.

"I think the world is officially topsy turvey." She said to the snake before falling back into the bed. Nagini simply hissed at her and then in a reassuring movement curled up at her side.

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to write anything. And sorry this is short. I've been really busy with school… life… etc. Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing from you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

Time passed; weeks turned into months and Hermione still debated in her mind on what to do with the Dark Lord. Voldemort had moments of being appealing as was normal for a Corpus Tutela and the man she protected. But then he would fly off into rages and crucio his servants. Though he never did touch her, he just looked at her. She could tell he was thinking, she just never knew what he was thinking about.

She remained quiet, not smiling for Voldemort; not showing any affection. He lavished it on her though. He brought her trinkets of gold and diamonds, an invisibility cloak. He even went as far to bring her a barn owl named Astrid. To Hermione, Astrid was the only truly pleasing gift that she had been given. Astrid was warm and alive; unlike the cold sparkling jewels that had been given to her. However, in the end she remained passive and stuck to her duty of being a protector.

And it drove Voldemort more insane than he had been before. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't bend to his will. He paced his study with Lucius and Draco watching silently.

"What does it take to make her give in? I want my heir in my image… with my power." His fist collided with the desk and he growled causing the Malfoy men to jump.

"My Lord, your arrangement is not an unusual one. She is here because she is duty bound. You want her because she is perfect for the … job. It is similar to an arranged marriage." Lucius offered his advice hoping that speaking out of turn would not cause the cruciatus curse to be used.

"Perhaps Lucius, it would be wise if you kept your mouth shut. I'm perfectly capable of realizing that this is an arranged situation… seeing as how I arranged it. No… I don't know what to do with her. Gifts… compliments… everything that I can think of. It's useless." He rubbed his temples, and then looked out the window.

"If I may make a suggestion my Lord; you should try and get to know her. She's in the library right now. Perhaps you could go down there and talk to her. She's agreeable when she's around books." Draco offered. Voldemort simply looked at him then nodded. At this point, he would be willing to do anything to get his way.

Draco's suggestion in regards to Hermione being more agreeable around books turned out to be true. Voldemort found her sitting in an armchair, curled up with a large tome of banned medieval potions in her lap. He watched as she turned the page and felt his heart beat a little faster when she smiled. Her smile was truer than Merlin's beard and Morgan Le Fays eyes. He wanted her to smile at him like that. Like a book she was getting to know and caress.

Not knowing where the thoughts of being caressed came from Voldemort shook his head and squared his shoulders. Instead of formalities he sat down across from her.

"What are you reading?" He asked with a raised brow. Startled Hermione looked up and blinked.

"Oh! Uhm… potions. I'm mainly interested in the Wolf Turning potion. This one…" she held the book up. "It's for werewolves that want the ability to turn whenever they please."

Voldemort took the book from her and looked over the page. "Why are you interested in such a thing?"

Hermione flushed. "Curiosity. It's a driving force. I'm just curious about things."

"What else are you curious about?" He gently pressed on. Hermione's expression became shocked at his curiosity toward her. A real conversation could ensue from this.

"I want to know as much as I can. Languages… spells; potions. Anything. Charms. Curses…" She trailed off and looked up at him. He looked entranced and it confused her.

"I believe that knowledge is power. There is no right and wrong. Just knowledge and power." He reached up to touch her cheek and then brought his hand down into his lap before making contact with her skin. "You have knowledge, and you have power." His voice went down into a whisper and his eyes glittered.

Hermione blinked and looked at him. "I have no power like you sa- …" her voice trailed off and she blinked. She would have continued trying to talk if she hadn't caught the look he was giving her. His eyes were the deepest ruby shade and had locked on her in a serious gaze.

"No… little witch you have power. And it's not just in magic." He smirked looking dangerously handsome. Hermione swallowed and shook her head not understanding his meaning. Voldemort chuckled and stood to lean over her. She tensed up as he reached a hand out and caressed her hair, taking hold of a lock and inhaling the smell of soap.

"Do you know I pace my study thinking about you? Wondering what you dream about? I want you Hermione. I can practically taste the power that you wield. I've watched you for so long, I've given you gifts. I've tried everything." He whispered softly against her ear. Hermione couldn't help but tremble at his nearness. She couldn't tell if it was the tone of his voice or the barest hint of longing in it; but her knees had gone weak. "You have a power over me Hermione. I cannot deny it. I think about you, and wonder what else I can do… I can only think of one thing at this point."

Stunned she looked up at him. Her mouth was open slightly in surprise. He took her chin in his cold fingers and leaned down. He was going to kiss her! Hermione's breathing quickened in excitement and panic. What if she didn't like it? What if she liked it too much? She didn't have time to make a decision before his lips met hers. He felt cold, but his flesh wasn't hard like ice. Heart pounding, Hermione was shocked when her body betrayed her mind and yielded to his kiss. Was this what Draco meant when he told her Voldemort became stronger with challenges? Was this giving in? Pushing the questions into the back of her mind, Hermione simply let herself feel his lips.

Hermione wasn't the only one that was in shock in the room. Voldemort had nearly frozen when she responded to his kiss. He'd have to thank young Malfoy for the bit of information about catching her in the library. He broke the kiss and was pleased to see the Hermione looked flushed, with freshly kissed lips. A feral smile graced his lips. _"Mine."_ His mind whispered as he possessively curled his hand around her arm.

"I have two requests of you today little witch." He brushed some hair out of her eyes. "First, I want you to accompany me to the court chamber as my guard, an important prisoner has been brought in. And I want to have dinner with you tonight. No advisors or those who are trying to find favor with me." He kissed her on the forehead and did not wait for an answer. She'd do as asked. "I'll see you in exactly one hour." Voldemort turned away and with a wicked glint in his eye he walked triumphantly out of the library.

"Did that just happen?" She asked aloud. Her mind answered for her and her heart beat with the thoughts. _"Yes… it happened. And you liked it."_

"No… no I didn't." She shook her head. _"Don't lie to yourself Hermione."_ With a sigh she took her book and began the walk back to the bedroom to change. People in portraits smiled and waved as she went past. Others whispered about how she was the Dark Lords chosen. Death Eaters and servants bowed to her when she walked by and she couldn't help but remember how Voldemort had spoken of power.

Draco watched Hermione from the shadows as she moved down the corridor. Finally she was getting it.

The key turned in the door and Hermione entered and shut it behind her. Her heart was all a flutter and it was freaking her out. Muttering to herself to keep calm she looked up to find Nagini resting on the bed. Hermione looked at the serpent with a tilted head and began to rant.

"What? You've been around him for a long time. You're his pet. His moods are strange to me. One minute he's killing someone that has defied him, and the next he's playing with my hair and pressing kisses to my forehead and saying he wants me. I don't understand it. He's confusing." The snake just blinked and hissed and remained where she was. Hermione continued, "And further more he's confusing me. I mean… I try to deny it. But he kissed me and it wasn't that bad. No, I'll admit it. I liked it. It's logical to admit something to yourself. That's the first step towards recovery. But I'm not recovering from anything. Except maybe distrust, but that's something that's going to take time. Right Nagini?"

Again the snake hissed and Hermione sighed. "I'm his Corpus Tutela. I'm sure that something like this was bound to happen eventually. It's just… the way things are. Oh by the way, he's bringing another prisoner to justice. He'll probably kill whoever it is though…" She slumped down on the bed next to the snake. Nagini promptly moved next to her.

"Have you seen Astrid? That bird has been getting sent out on errands a lot. At least he has something to do." She looked at the old clock on the wall and stood. The hand that represented her showed that she didn't have much time left to change and go stand beside the Dark Lord. "Duty calls…"

She moved to the wardrobe and pulled out her normal attire for acting as the Dark Lords protector. Various shades of green made up her robe. The velvet cascaded around her when she wore it and it made her feel like a princess.

Tucking her wand in her pocket Hermione walked to the door only to open it and find Draco Malfoy on the other side.

"Here to escort me Draco?" She smiled and he bowed to her.

"At your service Lady." He responded as he took her arm in his and walked her down the hall. "So… the Dark Lord visited you in the library earlier?"

Hermione started and looked at Draco. "Did you put him up to that Draco?" Draco looked pleased with himself.

"Yes. I won't deny that I did. I figured that the library would be a good place for him to try and get to know you. It's your stomping ground so to speak."

Hermione nodded. "Well if it pleases you the suggestion might have helped." She turned and looked at the double doors that they were about to enter.

"Oh, it pleases me greatly. I couldn't stand you and him being at odds. He gets more temperamental and you're just mental." Draco grinned and Hermione gave him a punch in the arm.

"I thought that we were over the name calling?" She glared at him.

Draco shook his head and reached for the door handle to let her in. "Yes, but I can still tease you." Hermione huffed and Draco grinned. "After you my Lady."

The room was packed with what Hermione had come to define as courtiers. Witches and wizards whom were in Voldemorts inner circle, guards, and magical creatures that Voldemort had formed alliances with. The werewolf population was overwhelming and every so often a tiny snarl or bark of greeting would echo through the chamber as the wolves conversed with one another.

Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, Hermione glided into the room. Immediately everyone stood with the exception of Voldemort. He merely smirked and offered his hand to lead her into her chair. Strangely nervous, Hermione took the proffered hand and flashed a smile at him. For the smallest fraction of a second his eyes lit up then went back to their cold hardness.

"I will not proceed with formalities today. Nor will I endure your favor mongering. As you all know, one Ginny Weasley was located and apprehended this morning." A small stir of conversation began, and Hermione disguised her horror. She wouldn't harm Ginny. Not even at the Dark Lords request. She was connected to her. She looked at Voldemort and then at the doors across the chamber that were opening.

In came a struggling, kicking, spitting Ginny Weasley. She thrashed in the arms of the guards and growled.

"Menaces! Evil-doers! Foul loathsome buggers! I hope that you all snuff it!" Her voice rose to a screech and Hermione winced and wished she could cover her ears. Ginny had quite the mouth. "Inbred demons!" Ginny stopped thrashing when she saw the dais on which Hermione was seated. This was not going to be good.

"WHORE! TRAITOROUS WHORE!" Her voice roared through the chamber and Hermione saw Voldemorts fingers tighten on the arms of his chair. Hermione reached her hand out and rested it on top of Voldemorts. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"You slut! He took everything from you! And you stand by him?!" Ginny looked like a strawberry and the whole room held its breath.

"Ginny… it's not. No, I don't need to justify anything. I'm his Corpus Tutela. It's the way my fate was designed. It has to be." Hermione's voice was quiet, but she knew the whole room could hear her.

"Ginerva Weasley, you are to be sentenced for the crimes you have committed against me and mine." Voldemort drew the attention away from Hermione as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward to read the crimes. Hermione pretended that she wasn't in the room, listening to this happen. Ginny kept her eyes locked on Hermione, pure hatred seething from her. There was a day when Hermione would have helped her friend, but she was bound now and could do nothing. She missed the days of sitting in the dorm room, giggling over Ron and Harry's antics to get their attention. Or when Mrs. Weasley would make fresh cookies and they'd eat them all. A single tear escaped Hermione's eyes. Ginerva Weasley was going to die.

"… and the sentence for these crimes is death." Lucius Malfoy's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked at the redhead. Bellatrix Lestrange came forward, her wand aimed high.

"Bella, if you would do the honors." Voldemort nodded to her then leaned over to Hermione. "My little witch, you must watch. Though I'm sure it pains you." He brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"_He's a cruel master."_ Hermione thought. Without a word, the two guards holding Ginny back stepped away with a rapid pace and Ginny was hit with the cruciatus curse. Hermione put a mental block down. She didn't want to remember this, she thought of all the good things that had been taken away and wished the best for Ginny in the next life, assuming there was one. The girls' scream split the air, and Bella's cackle made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

For five minutes the curse went on, and eventually Ginny stopped screaming. She had fallen to the ground and was panting from exertion. Then three hooded Death Eaters came forward. Three curses hit Ginny at once and Hermione could feel Voldemorts pleasure as he gently caressed her hand with his thumb. A green light representing the Killing Curse, and two other curses caused a bright light to form around Ginny and then there was nothing but a quiet body of a red headed girl.

Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny's skin turned grey and crumbled into ash. She was truly dead.

Voldemorts voice rose above the sudden din that had been created in the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now truly free. The world is ours." He squeezed her hand and applause erupted as well as howls. Hermione wanted to run away and hide with Astrid. She'd even take curling up to Nagini if she didn't have to endure this.

Controlling her shaking she took the celebratory wine that had suddenly appeared in front of her as well as everyone else and waited until Lucius Malfoy raised his cup.

"Long live the Our Lord!" The statement was repeated and Hermione drank from the cup. Another toast was taken up by Bella Lestrange.

"And long live his Queen." Voldemort did not seem too surprised at her statement and Hermione noticed that he drank deeply from his cup. Hermione was in shock though. She had just seen her old friend die and was being toasted by the Dark Lords court. Things had definitely changed in her world.

Eventually the laughter died down and Voldemort dismissed his court.

"I shall lead you out Hermione. Young Malfoy we are not in need of your services." Hermione took Voldemorts arm and walked next to him in silence.

"I am a generous man Hermione. I could have disemboweled her. I could have done many horrible things to her. But you were there, and I did not want you to suffer." He put his hand over hers and she felt her traitorous heart skip a beat. She wanted to cry and scream. But now was not the time for it. She had to be strong.

"I wished I hadn't seen it My Lord." She said softly.

"But you had to little witch. Did you see how she hated you? For doing your duty and being what you are?" Hermione could only help but nod.

"She said I was a traitor. I'm not… I'm not a traitor. I'm doing what my blood calls me to do." Voldemort nodded and opened the door into the bedchamber.

"You did admirably my dear. I could see the pain in watching. I know you've seen death before. But nothing such as that." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"She was fighting for her freedom." Hermione said.

"Sometimes those that are bound are the most free." Voldemort responded as he let her go and walked over to Nagini and stroked her head. The snake hissed softly and Voldemort hissed back.

"Has this snake become your personal diary little witch?" Hermione stared at Nagini and blushed crimson.

"I… I…" Hermione tried to get words out, but it wasn't working. Voldemort laughed and the snake hissed again.

"She's telling me interesting things Hermione. Let's see how you feel at dinner though." He walked back over to her and leaned down. Inhaling her scent like a predator he chuckled and swept out the room with his black robes billowing behind him.

"Great Nagini, just tell him everything." She could have sworn that last hiss was a laugh.

A few hours later Hermione was seated at a small table next to the fireplace in one of the many rooms the palace held. Voldemort was across from her sipping his wine and regarding her with interest.

"Even after a little rest my Lord, I'm not sure what I can say about today's events. I will be honest with you…" Hermione looked up at him, "I'm going to be grieving. I'm only human after all." Her voice was cold and tired.

"You're much more than just human Hermione Granger. I did what was necessary. If you need time to grieve then take it. But you will still be by my side. And you will be strong for me when I require you." His voice was authoritative and Hermione nodded.

"How do you like the wine my little witch?" How he could easily switch from authoritative to casual conversation was beyond Hermione, but she followed his lead.

"It's good. I never really drank it, but it is growing on me now." She swirled the red liquid in the glass and looked up to meet Voldemorts eyes. They glowed in the firelight, wicked and gleaming.

"Good. I had it shipped from Italy. Have you been there?" Hermione blinked and shook her head. Voldemort continued, "The Zabini family has a vineyard there and a house on the coast. Perhaps I shall take you to Italy on holiday sometime."

Hermione thought of a tanned, drunken Lord Voldemort imitating Dionysus and laughed. "Yes… that would please me." Voldemort smiled at his success. Despite murdering her friend in front of her very eyes he could see he was winning her over. Salazar would be pleased.

That night they slept with Voldemorts arms wrapped around Hermione and her head nuzzled against his chest. Nagini had draped herself over them and Astrid relaxed by the window. Voldemort smiled wickedly in his sleep as Salazar praised him.

"My dear boy! It has taken you long enough. Congratulations are in order. But advice always comes first. Give her time. Treat her… as if she were a small animal and you were trying to get her to eat out of your hand. Don't startle her anymore than you already have!" Salazar said with a serious expression. He hadn't been appreciative of Ginerva Weasley being executed in front of Hermione's eyes. Luckily Hermione's duty as his Corpus Tutela had taken over.

"I hope that eventually she will be giving you an heir." Salazar continued.

Voldemort nodded, "I don't know when that will happen, but it is likely now. At least more so than it was a week ago."

"You did well. I am proud. But there is still work to be done!" Salazar stood and the Voldemorts dream began to dissolve into another one. He was being held by slim strong arms and pink lips pressed against his. He could see lovely brown eyes looking into his.

Outside of his dream, he curled his arms around Hermione and held her tightly against him. Things were looking up for the Dark Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

Cold rain splattered down Hermione's face and her breath formed a frosty cloud around her face. Winter was coming that much was evident. When she had woken up frost had been on the ground and the trees had been turning colors. Hermione drew oxygen into her lungs while trying to keep up with the pounding of her heart. Running was one of the best ways to gain clarity on the days tasks. Draco kept up behind her with ease. Though he had spelled his shoes to do all the work for him. Hermione had found that he could be lazy about things and would find an easy way out. Though he had grown on her over time. He was her favorite ferret. Her thoughts drifted off as she continued to move through the woods.

A lot of her current situation had become normal. She would fall asleep next to Voldemort and sometimes wake up next to him (only if he hadn't left early). She would attend his meetings; always with Draco in her wake. Sometimes those that threatened her Lord were dealt with harshly and other times he would prove himself merciful and the once condemned would kiss his feet and murmur praise before they exited the room. Sometimes when Voldemort and she were alone he would press gentle kisses to her lips and forehead. He was always holding back. She could feel it. She wasn't breakable but he treated her like she was. His cold lips would always cause a shiver to caress her skin, at first in fear and anxiety though gradually it became longing. Voldemort knew how to tease her into frustration. Even if they were having a conversation over a book or something as inane as what the house elves had decided to make for dinner. He seemed to know everything about her. His cold calculating looks had given way to open curiosity and he satisfied it by asking her every question. In turn she tried to find out as much about him as possible, his thoughts, opinions and fantasies (no matter how morbid they were). The first time she had done this she thought he was going to throw her in a dungeon.

"_What were your parents like?" He had asked her one day as she stood by the fire sipping at her wine. Startled she looked at him. _

"_They were kind people. Good parents. Dentists… you remember what dentists were right?" She asked quietly. He nodded in response. _

"_I never liked the dentist as a child. I loathe the muggle ways of fixing teeth."He sneered. Hermione smiled at him. _

"_The practice of fixing teeth got better with the times you know." Her voice was falling back into the informative one that belonged to the school girl she once was. Without thinking she opened her mouth to ask him about his family. _

"_Do you remember your parents my Lord?" In response he glared at her with angry eyes and the candles flickered out and the fire dimmed leaving only shadows. Voldemort looked dangerous and foreboding. Hermione recoiled as she realized her error. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered into the dark. She truly meant it. Deep down she did not want to cause him pain. She felt what he did. She could feel his pain as he stalked towards her like a cobra poised to strike._

"_Never bring them up again Hermione." And with that he left the room. The door slammed behind him and the lights flickered back into life._

_Voldemort hadn't spoken to her for a few days after that. However one night he appeared in the bed chamber as she was dozing off and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving again. In the morning she had woken to find a blood red rose on the night stand next to her and an ever watchful Nagini curled about her feet._

Hermione bit her lip and slammed her foot into a puddle causing the dirty water to spray all over her legs. What she didn't count on was the slick mud at the bottom of the puddle to send her flying into a log. A sharp pain went across her shin and she curled up into a ball, cursing all the gods she knew. Draco knelt next to her to examine the injury.

"Looks like you messed your leg up Hermione." He said as he pulled out his wand to fix it. Hermione looked down and watched the mud mix with the blood that was trickling down her leg. She started laughing hysterically and Draco looked at her in surprise.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" His voice was shocked.

"Mud! Mud and blood! Mudblood!" She practically shrieked. Draco looked like she had grown two heads. Hermione continued to roll in the dirt and let the rain fall on her face.

"It's hilarious Draco! Completely and utterly hilarious. You can't deny that!" She laughed again and Draco shook his head before healing her and making her stand on her feet.

"Did someone slip a laughing potion in your juice this morning Hermione?" He knelt down and checked her leg again as she leaned on him to keep herself from falling over again. Her hysteric slowly subsided.

"I. Hermione Granger. Muggleborn extraordinaire, brightest witch of her age is the Corpus Tutela for Lord Voldemort the murdered of Ginny Weasley. He gives me gifts, looks at me like I'm special. I kill for him. I'll do anything for him the world be damned. And I'm of," she moved her fingers to make quote signs, "inferior birth. It's brilliant. But guess what the most wonderful part is Draco?!" Draco looked up at her.

"I cannot guess, what is the most wonderful part?" His voice was a dulled interest. He had begun to be used to her random tirades. Sometimes they were amusing.

"I think… I'm attracted to him. His knowledge, his abilities but most of all simply him. I can't tell if it's the effect of my being his Corpus Tutela or not. There are times where I just want to be near him." She laughed again and Draco contemplated what he could say. He did know he would go to his Lord with the news as soon as they returned. He stood and smiled at Hermione.

"Come on," she said, "let's keep going." With that she took off back towards their home. Draco sighed and began to follow her again, his dark robes billowing behind him.

* * *

No one had seen the Dark Lord this pleased in ages. He clapped his hands together and Nagini curled up beside him faithfully. Bellatrix had a mad glint in her eye that scared Draco somewhat on the inside. Though he would never let it show.

"She said those words? The plan is coming to fruition then." Voldemort chuckled and stood to look out the window. He kept a cold calculating look in his eye. Something akin to a chess master waiting to make his next move. What any of his loyal followers could not tell was that the girl had grown on him as well. There wasn't a moment that she wasn't in his thoughts. Sometimes she infuriated him with her incessant comments and questions. But it was those things that he began to find endearing. Her thirst for knowledge, which ultimately contained power, was something that caused an undeniable pull whenever he was around her. Her face was lovely to him as well, especially when it was contorted into a frown while comprehending a difficult problem. He enjoyed watching her work for him, even if blood sprayed across her face and the lethal look in her eyes would make the Death Eaters cower. She was quite a creature.

Draco watched his Lord stare out onto the grounds. Snow had begun to fall upon their arrival at the palace though it was nothing heavy just yet.

His Lords' voice sounded softly through the room, settling on the occupants gently.

"Make sure she is ready for the state dinner tonight Bella. Draco… I expect you to be in the background watching everyone's move." Tonight was the annual state dinner where every important witch and wizard would be at the Ministry of Magic. It had to go down perfectly.

"Bella, before you go down to my rooms to find Hermione let me meet with her first. I wish to speak with her in private." He turned and looked at his followers. "You are both dismissed."

He watched as they bowed and quietly left the room. Soon he was walking through the various marble corridors, passing servants and Death Eaters. All bowed to him and he let himself enjoy the power he had accrued.

He could hear Hermione in the chambers singing to herself, it sounded like a lullaby. Silently he opened the door to find her spinning in circles with a dream like look on her face. Luckily she had showered and was no longer covered in filth. With the grace of a panther stalking his prey he walked up to her and caught her in his arms.

"Hello pet." He whispered before brushing a kiss against her temple. She looked up at him and her eyes were soft with a trace of adoration.

"Hello…" she whispered back.

Hermione wasn't good with impulses, but after her realization had hit her only a couple hours earlier she had stayed in the mode of what could properly be deemed as fuzzy cuddly kitten syndrome. But she really didn't mind.

"I want a favor my Lord." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. The Dark Lord inclined his head.

"And what would that be?" He smirked.

"A kiss. Nothing more, nothing less." The witch responded. With a soft sigh Voldemort brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. Hermione's heart leapt through her chest and she pressed herself closer to him. His mouth was searing heat compared to the cold fingers that caressed her neckline and pressed into her through the back of her shirt. Her hands laced through his dark hair while he began to maneuver her against the door that led to the bathroom.

Pressed against the Dark Lord without any escape caused sensations to settle in the pit of Hermione's stomach. The strength of these sensations was like nothing she had ever felt before. A moan escaped her mouth and Voldemort pulled slowly away from her. His heat leaving her body chilled and rocked to the core. He gently pressed a kiss against her forehead and turned away again to go to the door.

"A kiss. Nothing more. Nothing less." He said as he exited. Hermione regretted not asking for a little bit more.

* * *

The state dinner was an extravagant one, filled with wizards wearing flowing robes and witches dressed in opulent finery. All bowed to the Dark Lord and regarded Hermione with curiosity. She smiled kindly at the heads of departments. She even danced with a few of them. However, most of her mind was on the dangerous wizard who escorted her through the crowd. She was his prize. His Corpus Tutela. Whispers travelled about how she looked at him adoringly, and while he was always cold at these functions he held a certain regard for her. A sweet and dangerous possessiveness exuded from him while any male decided to give Hermione any attention. It was clear that Hermione belonged to no other.

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" A brown haired man asked a tired looking blonde. The blonde bit her lip before nodding her head.

"Here goes everything." She said as the vial of glowing clear liquid was poured into the single glass of champagne.

The glass was then switched out with a regular one on the tray and the pair carried the now empty vial out of the kitchen and out into the London night.

* * *

"Champagne Hermione?" Voldemort took the single glass from a waiter who had appeared at the couple's side as they discussed magical theory with the current head of the department of mysteries.

"I suppose I could enjoy a glass." She smiled at Voldemort as she took the crystal from him and took a sip before turning back to the conversation at hand.

Voldemort was pretending to be interested in the credibility of the late Trelawny's ability to make an accurate prediction when he saw that his Corpus Tutela had paled to a horrifying degree.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked with a furrowed brow. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I… feel… faint…" her words trailed off as she fell to the ground and the crystal glass shattered on the floor causing the champagne to spread on the tile and smoke violently.

The room darkened with Voldemorts rage.

**A/N. I know. I suck. I never update and I'm scatterbrained etc. etc. I'm just really busy with work and I sometimes think I'm a better reader than writer. Ideally I'll have a lot more time soon to update this. I just need a creative kick in the pants once in awhile. But ZOMG! I figured out how to put the lines in! Sweetas!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Colors swirled past her vision; blinding her and making her spin in circles to see if they formed a picture. Time seemed to go on forever. There was no end in this new world. Hermione felt like she was wandering among the stars; lost in a universe that she would never find a way out of. Suddenly the feeling of being plunged into ice cold water washed over her with the force of a tidal wave. Her eyes snapped open and she was standing in the middle of a meadow. Looking down she saw her feet covered by green grass. She blinked once then looked straight ahead. A massive oak tree stood alone in the meadow. Beneath the oak was her mother all dressed in white with flowing hair and a smile.

"Mum!" Hermione cried out as she rushed towards her.

"Mione! My daughter!" Her mother opened her arms to embrace her daughter. "Let me look at you."

With tears in her eyes Hermione pulled away and looked at her mother. She still had the laugh lines that Hermione could remember so well. But she looked younger and much healthier.

"You've grown. That man in your life has changed you." Her mother took a lock of Hermione's hair and ran it through her fingers.

"What do you mean 'changed me'?" Hermione asked, a wrinkle forming in her brow.

"You've become stronger. You love him, don't you?"

Hermione gaped at her mother and blinked before answering.

"Well… I…" She stuttered until her mother interrupted.

"No, it will come in time. You're so close my daughter. I can see it already." Her mother beamed and took Hermiones' hand. "Walk with me, I have something to discuss with you."

"What would that be?" Hermione looked at her mother as she was led away from the tree.

"You're in danger." Her mother stopped and turned Hermione so they were facing one another directly. "You have an enemy in your midst and you barely know it."

Hermione scoffed, irritated at her mother. "Of course I have an enemy in my midst. When do I not?"

"Don't take that tone with me. We don't have much time." She squeezed her daughters shoulder. "Listen carefully, trust no one except the man you are sworn to protect. He is your greatest ally right now. Trust your instincts."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "And who exactly is going to hurt me?"

"You'll know soon. When you do, you will know the course of action to take as well… good luck Hermione." Her mother's voice faded away and Hermione opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by black. She waved her hand in front of her and could not make out any distinction between skin and darkness.

"Damn it." Hermione quietly said, irritated with how there was always one more clue and one less answer to a problem. "Of all the things that could happen in a dream, it had to be this."

Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath her and Hermione plummeted down a long tunnel. Weak lights, reminiscent of a waning moon, let her see the tunnel flash past in the colors of grey and green. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed that the impact wouldn't hurt as bad as she thought it would.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Blood dripped off the walls and screams ripped through the air like wind in a storm. A bloodied and broken Draco Malfoy shuddered against the cold walls of the dungeon, holding his arm close to his side. The Dark Lord had broken it, and Draco had accepted his punishment without crying out. He had failed his Lord. Failed Hermione. He hadn't seen the poison coming. No one had, apparently. The Dark Lord had been questioning for a week. Though it wasn't necessarily questioning; it was more like torture. Thus the blood and screams. Draco had been spared, he was important to Hermione. Not many others had been lucky. A final scream from down the corridor was silenced with a gurgling sound and then the air became chilled.

Footsteps were coming towards Draco's cell; he lifted his face to the door and saw his parents standing there. Narcissa had tears streaming down her face while his father stood as cold and stoic as ever.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy knew his son was not guilty, and had endured punishment without protest. On that account he was proud, but what nearly negated that pride was the fact that his son had failed.

"Draco," He said quietly, "you've failed the Dark Lord in this most important task." He watched as Draco hung his head again and listened to his wife cry.

"We're taking you home. Until the girl wakes up the Dark Lord says that he does not want to see you in his presence." The cell door opened and Lucius stepped in and picked Draco up by his good arm. Lucius led his son out of the dungeon, and into the cold night. There, the Malfoy Family apparated to their Manor.

* * *

The Dark Lord sat in his study, staring at the fireplace. It had been a week. A week without Hermione; a week without incessant questions, never ending debates and stormy looks. He swirled the brandy in the snifter and took a small sip, letting the liquid burn his throat. He missed her and was doing everything he could to bring her back.

She was at St. Mungos Hospital, under constant care and supervision. Voldemort stared into his drink and let the memory come back to the surface.

"_We aren't sure what to do with her my Lord. The poison… it was Nex. It was supposed to kill her, but it seemed to only put her into a deep sleep. We believe her magic protected her." _

_Cold eyes looked out the window and into the street below. Nex was a potent potion, completely dark in magic and untraceable in taste. In many ways it was like a bottled form of the Avada curse. It had been used in the past to assassinate those in power. He clenched the window sill and forced himself to not show emotion on his face. He'd find whoever did this to her and they would pay. She belonged to him, and no one touched what belonged to the Dark Lord._

_The Mediwitch behind him twitched nervously, like a mouse waiting for the strike of the snake. _

"_I want updates on her condition constantly. I do not want anyone going or leaving that I do not approve of. Is that clear?" His words were met with a curtsey and a "Yes my Lord."_

The snifter broke under the Voldemorts firm and angered grip. Shattering into a million little pieces and scattered across the carpet Voldemort snarled at the mess. Immediately a house elf appeared and began to clean the glass and brandy from the carpet.

Voldemort stormed across the room and flung the door open to the darkened corridor before gazing into the shadows with angry red eyes. He could see those that stood guard along the corridor flinch as his eyes brushed over them. Good. They should fear him. His eyes fell on a lithe figure walking down the hall towards him. He'd know that gait anywhere.

Bellatrix Lestrange had come to pay a visit.

Bellatrix had played an important role in bringing about the reign of the Dark Lord. She had an affinity for… torture. She brought out the truth in people. She was an accomplished witch. The Dark Lord trusted her.

As she got closer to him she swept into a low curtsey before moving forward like a panther to kiss the hem of his robes. Such a good girl.

"My Lord." She whispered, her voice holding a tone of reverence. "We have not received any word of who might have been responsible for this atrocity but there is a… light on the horizon so to speak."

"Stand and report in my room." Voldemort said, and immediately she obeyed, keeping her head at an incline towards him.

Bellatrix moved into the room and remained motionless in the middle of the rug. She was acting submissive, though anyone with half a brain could tell that she was the farthest thing from it.

"What else do you have to report then?" Voldemort demanded as the door shut behind him with a click.

"We caught the two perpetrators of the crime. Questioning hasn't brought any valuable information. Someone erased their memories my Lord. They're being held in the dungeons." Bellatrix said

Voldemort did not say a word to her as he moved from the room and swept down the corridor, black robes billowing behind him. Bellatrix followed behind him with nearly silent footsteps. After a few moments they were in the dungeons, surrounded by cold stone wall, iron bars and the only light was from torches. Most of the occupants in this section of the palace had passed away long ago. The stench would have been unbearable to most but Lord Voldemort was in his element.

At one point Bellatrix moved in front of the Dark Lord to unlock the cell. Inside were two bodies chained to the wall; a brunette man and a blonde woman. Both were unrecognizable with the amount of gore covering their bodies. The Dark Lord suspected that they had been partially disemboweled, leaving only what mattered to keep their hearts beating intact.

"Do they speak?" He asked Bellatrix softly. Bellatrix opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a breathless voice coming from the brunette man.

"We've told you everything… everything we know." Blood dripped from his mouth and Voldemort raised his brow to regard the man. He was so close to death and death made people honest. Voldemort could taste the soul just dying to get out of the already decaying shell.

"We don't remember who made us do it. Ju… just kill us. Put us out of our misery. I beg you!" The blonde cried. Her legs and hands had been broken. But her arms were positioned above her head so far that it was becoming hard for her to draw breath. Her tattered clothes moved slightly as she struggled to gasp for air.

"That can be arranged. For I am a merciful Lord. Am I not Bellatrix?" He turned and looked at Bella. She had a dreamy look on her face. One that she always got when she was about to kill another human. He turned and looked back at the two figures and drew his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." The Dark Lord whispered as the spell hit the man. The blonde turned her head in time to see the life leave his body. Her blood curdling scream sliced through the air and made the Dark Lord smile for a fraction of a second.

"Silencio." He commanded and the blonde's voice was drowned out in the darkness and dank of the dungeons. But she continued to shriek. Her head thrashed back and forth until it slammed into the wall one last time. Blood oozed from the pairs' wounds and dripped to the floor.

With a sniff of good riddance Voldemort left the chamber behind and went to the upper level of his home.

* * *

Darkness had finally turned given way to light in Hermione's mind. She felt as if she were swimming through an ocean current. Up and up she went, aiming for the sparkling surface above her. Her breath was held as she pushed towards the current.

Up.

Up. Move faster.

Must… breathe…

MUST BREATHE!

And she broke surface.

It was at that point in St. Mungos hospital that the lashes of Hermione Granger fluttered awake and the Mediwitches went running through the halls exclaiming "The Lady is awake!"

One Mediwitch had remained behind, to administer healing draughts to the young woman.

"Thank Merlin you are awake my Lady." The woman whispered as Hermione regarded her with tired eyes.

"Where is Voldemort?" Hermione's voice croaked.

"He will be here soon. Rest now." The woman took Hermione's hand and gave it a reverent but gentle kiss before leaving the room.

It was only a few moments later that Voldemort came through the door. No one followed behind him. They were alone. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes before opening them.

"Hello." She said softly. He sat next to her bed and took her hand.

"Hello." He replied back.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner. How long have I been out?" She gripped his hand and leaned her head to the side.

"About a week." He responded as he brushed the hair from her eyes. Hermione blinked and sighed.

"How many are dead then?" She knew that something like this would happen. It was an excuse to let Voldemorts dark personality reign unchecked. Hermione was the only one that could potentially be capable of putting a piece on the board that would give Voldemort pause.

"Twenty I believe… But the people are rejoicing that you are awake. Rumors say that there is to be a parade, though I have not condoned such frivolity." Voldemort snorted then resumed fixing Hermione's hair.

"Let them have their frivolity. All work and no play isn't a good thing you know." She kissed his hand before leaning against the pillow. "I'm tired… my mind is weak from the experience. But we have things we need to talk about."

"First, you rest. Then we shall talk." His hand moved to her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"You won't leave my side?" Hermione asked as she closed her eyes.

"Never." Voldemort whispered as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

**A/N: Aww, your reviews make me so happy. I thought I'd work on my different points of view while writing this chapter. I hope I didn't cluster it up too bad. Also, I hope that you enjoyed reading. **


End file.
